Uptown Funk
'"Uptown Funk"' by ''Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancer The song contains four different dancers, two males and two females. C1 *One of them is a teenage boy. He wears a grey and blue baseball cap, a red button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and teal and red shoes. C2 *Another one of them is a teenage girl with black hair. She wears thin black aviators, a pink beanie, a teal and grey jacket, a purple crop top, purple high waist cheeky shorts, tall black socks, and teal shoes. C3 *Another of the dancers is a man strongly resembling Bruno in the official video. He wears black teashades, a khaki fedora, an orange and purple tuxedo, and black shoes. C4 *The last dancer shown is a woman. She wears a yellow sunhat, a maroon vest, a gold crop top, blue high waisted flare jeans, and black heels. Uptown Funk Dancer 2 copy.png|C1 Uptown Funk Dancer 3 copy.png|C2 Uptown Funk Dancer 1 copy.png|C3 Uptown Funk Dancer 4 copy.png|C4 Background The background takes place in a large city, most likely New York City. The city contains colorful reproductions of the Manhattan bridge, various buildings and signs with the lyrics on them, which, according to Alkis Argyriadis and Véronique Halbrey, gives the feeling of a city that is always transforming itself. Numerous dancers, some of which are from previous games, appear along with the main dancers. Notable Background Dancers In order of appearance; no repeats: * ''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) * She's Got Me Dancing * ''Walk This Way'' (Old School) * Never Gonna Give You Up * Starships * Gentleman * Troublemaker * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Love Me Again * ''Just Dance'' * Fine China * Rasputin * ''Gentleman'' (Sweat) * Built For This Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw both arms out. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms up. uptown funk gold move 1.png|Gold Move 1 uptown funk gold move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia * This is the fifth song to feature gender-switching dancers, after Song 2, Gangnam Style, Safe And Sound, and Dark Horse. * "B***h" and "freaky" are censored. "Hot damn" was not censored, but does not appear in the lyrics. "Cup" and "liquor" were not censored, despite the former being removed in I Gotta Feeling. * C1 reuses one motion from I Love It. * This is the second song by Bruno Mars in the series, after The Lazy Song. ** This is his first song to not be a DLC. ** This is also his first song where he isn't the main artist. * C2 resembles Can't Get Enough (even reusing a move from the routine in question) and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * Several of the background dancers are similar to R&B group TLC during their performance on'' Saturday Night Live.'' * According to this compilation, Mark Ronson's name was misspelled as Marc Ronson ''in an early report.http://imgur.com/a/auFf0#fFJ4B1B * Parts of the intro, bridge, and outro are cut from the version used in game. * One of the dancers in the background looks almost the same to ''Blurred Lines P2. * During the bridge, the background dancers do a move recycled from Just Dance, while its coach is onscreen. * In the background, the remade versions of'' She's Got Me Dancing'' and Rasputin are used. * The If you freaky then own it line is replaced by If you dance, jump on it, but in the lyrics it's written as If you ... then own it. * C1 is performed by Julien Durand, C3 is performed by Yoni Jayl and C4 is performed by Shirley Henault. * Moves from the music video are used in the chorus. * When C1 raises his arms, a tattoo can be seen. * C4 slightly resembles Brand New Start. **However, she is not the exact same dancer, as Julia Spiesser (the choreographer of the song in question) left after ''Just Dance 4''. Gallery NewCoach2016.jpg|Teaser Image Uptown Avatar.png|C3 Avatar Imageup.jpg|Confirmation JD2016_PREVIEW_UPTOWN_FUNK_208077.gif 18223395003_078a0ee2a8_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18656328560_9bf9dfa490_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18817783166_7ba98b7d90_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18844035085_7f90d8c08f_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-00-11 PM-271.png|Background Uptown Funk Dancer 2.png|C1 Uptown Funk Dancer 3.png|C2 Uptown Funk Dancer 1.png|C3 Uptown Funk Dancer 4.png|C4 Gegrege.png|Behind the scenes of C2 Uyjuy.png|Comparison of the dancer in-game and in real life Videos Mark_Ronson_-_Uptown_Funk_ft._Bruno_Mars Mark Ronson Ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson Ft. Bruno Mars - FULL GAMEPLAY References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Anissa Thai Category:Shortened Songs Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Yoni Jayl